Terror of Chaos
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Kagome get's kidnapped and many unusal things happen. Inuyasha does save her numerou amount of times. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru walked through the woods in search of the temple and home of the great evil enemy of Inuyasha, Naraku. Jaken the one who followed Sesshomaru everywhere was "babysitting Rin" or more like she was babysitting him. Sesshomaru secretly fancied guys but has not told a soul. Naraku was his lucky victim, the one he fell for. Sesshomaru quickened his pace as he heard one of his companions calling his name.  
  
"Sesshomaru my lord where are you going?"  
  
"Jaken stay with Rin," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped by a tree when he got as far from Jaken and Rin as possible so that they wouldn't know about his secret crush on Naraku.  
  
"I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him," Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" A distant voice yelled from behind. Turning around Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha his brother.  
  
"I don't have the time to deal with a silly half demon like you. I have business with Naraku," Sesshomaru responded turning away.  
  
"What business have you with Naraku? Did you turn gay or something?" Inuyasha laughed with Kagome walking out of the bushes towards them. Sesshomaru just blushed which made Kagome and Inuyasha's face turn green.  
  
"That's sick!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"The bad thing is he's related to me," Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sure you'd find it quite refreshing if you were like me," Sesshomaru nodded. "You wouldn't be debating over two girls in your head and you certainly might be able to find someone to like you back."  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm not, nor will I ever be, gay. That's disgusting," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't know I think it's sweet," Kagome smiled. "I wish I could find someone to love me like you love Naraku. Someday I will," Kagome's face lit up in high hopes.  
  
"Then why are you hanging around with my half demon brother, he's stubborn, I bet if he could he would throw you off a cliff and ditch you some where," Sesshomaru snickered.  
  
"I would not!"  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome yelled watching Inuyasha fall to the ground. "Tell me more Sesshomaru."  
  
"Well Kagome, Kagome right?"  
  
"Yes it's Kagome," she responded.  
  
"Well Kagome, my brother was always stubborn as stubborn as they come. Never could make up his mind."  
  
"Sesshomaru may I ask you a couple personal questions?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Question number one, why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"That's not very personal but anyway, it's because I don't see why I have to be mean to you when I'm really only mad at Inuyasha. And also the fact that I'm nervous about telling Naraku how I feel about him," Sesshomaru blushed.  
  
"Ok question number two and three when and how did you know you were gay?"  
  
"I don't like calling it gay I'd like to think of it as "happy", but I just realized I was yesterday when we encountered Naraku. I have been "happy" for the longest time though. I knew that I was "happy" because I get a weird feeling around guys but around girls it's more of just a friend feeling."  
  
"Oh," Kagome went bright red. "Good I'm not a les..."Happy" but I think I'm in love with Inuyasha," Kagome blushed.  
  
"I'm happy for you but may I ask why?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"You're "happy" for me!?!?" Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"No not like that, there's a difference between happy and "happy"," Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kagome you know you look real pretty in the moonlight, if things work out with Naraku maybe you can join us for a three-some?"  
  
"What! No!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Aww why?" Sesshomaru pouted.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help please! You're brother is scaring me."  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled slashing his claws at his brother but they missed as he dodged them. "Leave Kagome alone!"  
  
"Inuyasha I was only saying she could join Naraku and I for a little one on one," Sesshomaru winked towards Kagome.  
  
"Humph," Kagome turned her head away.  
  
"Inuyasha it's almost dark," Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Don't you remember it's human form time for you?"  
  
"Oh no not now already," Inuyasha looked up at the sky.  
  
Every new moon Inuyasha was to be transformed into full human for that night, which made Inuyasha almost defenseless.  
  
"Inuyasha once you turn human we'll be defenseless against Sesshomaru, and who knows what he'll try to do to me," Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome he's gay not bi," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Who said that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You did!" Kagome and Inuyasha both screamed.  
  
"Oh did I now? Well then I guess I'm not gay after all."  
  
"That's a relief," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm bi," Sesshomaru smiled proudly.  
  
"What!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed simultaneously. Inuyasha then pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm warning you, leave Kagome alone."  
  
"If you want her so bad you can have her. Besides I'm going after Naraku," Sesshomaru started to walk away.  
  
"I don't want her! She just, well she, I don't want to see you give anyone I know pleasure that's all," Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Whatever, bye for now," then Sesshomaru walked out of sight.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want to join me in the Hot Springs?" Kagome asked while twiddling with her thumbs.  
  
"Kagome... I have to go," and without another seconds notice Inuyasha ran off. Kagome just signed and walked towards the Hot Springs.  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V   
  
Kagome had asked me to go into the hot Spring with her, and me being stupid ran off. Now I'm in my human form with nothing to do. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"What's that?" I spoke out loud to myself. I slowly walked over to it and poked it.  
  
"Doesn't seem dangerous, hum what's this on top here?" I gently pulled a tab back and then the objet made a popping noise, I threw it aside then realized that liquid of some sort was pouring out of it. I picked it up and tasted it. It didn't taste too bad either. I found some more in the bushes and drank all the liquid within them. By this time I felt really hyper and I got up the courage to go and talk to Kagome.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V   
  
"I don't know why Inuyasha is being so stubborn, I just wanted to get into the Hot Springs with him," I sighed talking to myself and slipped into the hot water. As I saw there relaxing all my muscles I leaned back and closed my eyes. That's when I heard it, something moving in the bushes.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" I called out.  
  
Then out jumped Jaken, Sesshomaru's pad one if you want to call it that.  
  
"Jaken! Go away! Get away from the Hot Springs now!" I screamed trying to cover myself since I was not dressed.  
  
"Have you seen my lord?" Jaken's eyes didn't even manage to wander down at my breasts.  
  
"You're not my type young girl, you're too ugly, give me a nice beautiful toad, perhaps like Lord Sesshomaru and I'll be fine, wait did I say that out loud?" Jaken's eyes widened.  
  
I sat there practically scared out of my mind.  
  
"Jaken?" 


	2. Drunk Inuyasha?

"Yes?"  
  
"Go away!" I yelled watching him fall over.  
  
"Fine just tell me, have you seen my lord?"  
  
"He went to see Naraku," I responded.  
  
"Naraku! What does he want from Naraku?" Jaken yelled.  
  
"I don't know maybe to make him "happy"" I laughed at the joke I had made and Jaken didn't understand.  
  
"My lord," Jaken cried.  
  
"Aww Jaken what's wrong," I got out of the Hot Springs and walked over to him forgetting I wasn't clothed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
End of Kagome's P.O.V   
  
Kagome looked up from Jaken to Inuyasha then down to herself.  
  
"Ahh I'm not dressed!" Kagome shrieked while jumping into the Hot Springs.  
  
"Uh I sense an awkward moment here, I think I'm going to do," Jaken backed away slowly.  
  
"Not so fast!" Inuyasha grabbed Jaken by his throat.  
  
"Where do you get off, looking at Kagome naked?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha sit boy," Kagome grinned.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and growled Kagome's name.  
  
"Jaken you better get out of here and find Sesshomaru before Inuyasha kills you, and worst he'll kill you in his human form. Not a very good thing to be killed by a human," Kagome smirked.  
  
Inuyasha in his human form has long brown hair and brown eyes. His fangs and claws disappear leaving him less powerful than he usually is in his demon form.  
  
"Inuyasha Jaken was just looking for Sesshomaru."  
  
"But he was looking at you naked!" Inuyasha growled after the hex had subsided.  
  
"Inuyasha he didn't like it don't worry," Kagome responded.  
  
"How do you know it wasn't turning him on, on the inside?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S GAY INUYASHA, HE LOVES SESSHOMARU!" Kagome bellowed. "Besides, why do you care so much?"  
  
"I, well um, you see..." Inuyasha paused then hiccuped. "You know you look hot."  
  
"Inuyasha you're acting drunk," Kagome smirked confusedly.  
  
"What is Hiccup drunk?"  
  
"You are drunk aren't you! Where did you get the alcohol?" Kagome screamed sitting up.  
  
"Alcohol? What's that?"  
  
"What did you drink?" Kagome grinned.  
  
Some liquid in a bottle I found in the bushes," Inuyasha smirked looking down at Kagome's chest. Kagome blushed then sunk further down into the water. Then Inuyasha started to get undressed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed an even brighter shade of red. Inuyasha was fully undressed then stepped into the Hot Springs and sat next to her; he looked up towards her now cherry red face and smiled. She looked over towards and he drew his head closer to her. She also leaned in and they pressed their lips, at first gently, against each other's then they intensed the passion of the kiss by wrapping their arms around each other. Kagome's arms around his neck and Inuyasha's arms around her waist. In the heat of the moment Kagome had forgotten Inuyasha was drunk and leaned back slightly as he pulled himself on top of her to intensify the kiss. Kagome finally realized what she was doing and pushed Inuyasha off of her.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome hollered.  
  
"I'm kissing you is that a problem?"  
  
"Yes, you're drunk, the non drunk Inuyasha would not be doing this."  
  
"But...Kagome..." Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"What Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm so hard," Inuyasha pouted again.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide then turned into a grinning blush.  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"I will not talk to you anymore until you learn to keep your horny thoughts in your own head," Kagome stomped walking out of the hot spring and putting on her clothes. She sighed walking through the forest thinking about how different Inuyasha was acting today. And also how weird everyone else was acting too. Like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Jaken and she didn't even want to think how Naraku would react to Sesshomaru's emotions. Kagome stopped by a tree and sat down by it. Then as she sat there in peace and serenity she heard the bushes move. They rumbled a couple times then stopped.  
  
"Hello is someone out there?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you! I already told you I'm not talking to you! Sit!" Kagome yelled but nothing happened. She figured it was just a wild animal or something. Standing up from the tree she felt an arm wrap itself around her neck. She choked for air then looked up at the one who was cutting off her air supply. It was Naraku with a small grimace across his face.  
  
"Hello little one," He smirked.  
  
"Let me go I can't breath," Kagome gasped.  
  
"That's the point," Naraku tightened his grip around her neck and carried her away. As Kagome got carried away she screamed with the air she had, and kicked him with the minimum energy she was receiving from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed before passing out.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was thinking about what Kagome told him: "I will not talk to you anymore until you learn to keep your horny thoughts in your own head." Inuyasha knew she was right and he didn't know what came over him. Then he heard Kagome's voice scream his name.  
  
"Get off it Inuyasha Kagome is mad at you why would she be yelling your..." Inuyasha started to talk to himself then paused to think.  
  
"Kagome must be in trouble! Don't worry I'm coming Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and ran towards where he heard Kagome scream.  
  
Kagome awoke from her slumber with her arms and legs tied down. She was in the weirdest position she was standing up, a chain around each ankle and wrist. She was also wearing the skimpiest thing. A red see-though bra and underwear, Kagome looked down at herself, her position and clothing and her eyes grew larger.  
  
"What the hell am I wearing?" Kagome whispered to herself, trying to struggle to get free. 


	3. Authors note

A/N The next chapter contains the beginning of a rape scene, just so you all know and there will be a character non of you have heard of before added next chapter. She is a reincarnation of Naraku and her name is Stephanie. She is my own made up character, just thought I would let you guys know this so you don't bite my head off.


	4. Rape

"It's an easy to remove landeray (A/N I feel so stupid cuz I don't even know how to spell that word blah...sorry lol) for Sesshomaru and my liking," Naraku smirked walking into the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"So dense child if you don't see it now you shall see it soon," Naraku smiled wickedly.

"Now let's..." before he could finish his sentence a young girl at the age of fifteen came running in with light pink should lengthed hair swooshing around and in her face.

"Oh... whatcha doing?" The girl asked.

"Stephanie go back with Kagura I'm very busy."

"Oh! Why do you have a girl tied up in a skimpy outfit making her look like you're going to rape her?" Stephanie asked confusedly.

"We're having a party for adults now leave."

"Oh! I want to join the part," Stephanie screamed in delight. Naraku's eyes widened and he practically fell over.

"That's like "partying" with my sister," he grinned. "Now go with Kagura."

"Where is that fluffy dude?" Stephanie frowned. "He said he would play dolls with me."

"How old is she?" Kagome questioned.

"Fifteen," Naraku sighed. "There was a little problem with the reincarnation, she has the body of a fifteen year old and the mind of a 3 year old."

"Hey little girl if you untie me I'll give you a cookie," Kagome smiled sweetly.

"I'm not a little girl," Stephanie huffed as her cheeks got puffy and her mouth turned into a grin and her face clenched closer together. "But I do want a cookie," Stephanie smiled and walked over to Kagome.

"Uh-uh-uh Stephanie leave the girl alone," a voice sounded walking into the room.

"Fluffy!" Stephanie screamed cheerfully and went over and hugged him. "Fluffy you left, when you said you would play dolls with me," Stephanie's eyes cried with tears.

"We're a little busy right now, how about we make a deal, you leave us alone and later I'll play dolls with you," Sesshomaru smiled.

"But I want to play dolls with you now," Stephanie sniffed.

"If I throw in a cookie will you leave us be?"

"Um...okay!" Stephanie giggled cheerfully walking away with a cookie in her hand. Then Naraku and Sesshomaru both looked at Kagome hungrily.

"Uh, let me go!" Kagome pulled at the chains. "Someone help me please, please anyone! Inuya..." and before Kagome could finish saying Inuyasha's name Naraku ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Just relax and you'll like it," Sesshomaru smiled walking over towards Kagome.

'Where is Inuyasha,' Kagome thought, 'Wait! Maybe he doesn't know where I am since he's human, or maybe he's still angry with me for pushing him away' Kagome thought some more.

Meanwhile while Kagome was wondering where Inuyasha was, Kagome's half naked body was arousing Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Now if I take my hand away from your mouth will you promise not to scream?" Naraku smiled. Kagome nodded and then Naraku removed his hand.

"Inuyasha where are you!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru quickly covered his hand to her mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh, naughty girl," he spoke to her with his hand over her mouth. A tear from Kagome's eye released itself from her eyeball and traveled down her face and touched Sesshomaru's hand.

"So beautiful," Naraku licked his lips then brought his lips against Sesshomaru's hand where Kagome's tear fell. Then brought his lips up to Kagomes cheek then watched Sesshomaru move his hand away, and Naraku moved his lips upon Kagomes lips. Sesshomaru moved his lips against Kagome's neck and sucked gently. Naraku and Sesshomaru both tore off Kagomes top and sucked lightly one on each breast. Kagomes tears grew more and more as they fondled with her breasts.

"Please stop, please!" Kagome cried. Then out of no where the door burst open.

"Naraku! What are you doing with that human!" Kagura yelled angrily.

"Kagura go take care of Stephanie," Naraku grinned removing his lips from Kagome's breast.

"She's a human Naraku!" Kagura grinned throwing four of her special knives at the chains binding Kagome and they all cut so that she was released. Kagome fell to the ground her tears turning into tears of joy, she then stood up and grabbed her clothes, while running out of the temple and quickly slipped on her clothes. She ran out of the temple and towards the woods. As she ran she tripped over a tree root where she fell and rolled down a hill. Tears rolled down her eyes at being so violated she tried to stand up but the pressure of her foot touching the ground sent a chill of pain through her entire body. So she sat back down and hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

"Kagome?" A voice with fear in its tone asked she looked up and saw Inuyashsa there. He looked at her with much worry in his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha quickly kneeled down next to Kagome and hugged her.

"What happened Kagome?"

"Your brother and Naraku they tried to rape me," Kagome sniffed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, to tighten their hug.

"I'll kill them," Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Inuyasha you're in your human form though," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome they took advantage of you! I have to kill them now! It's my duty to protect you," Inuyasha drew his sword but it didn't even transform into its most powerful stage.

"Inuyasha all I want right now is for you to hold me," Kagome sniffed bringing her embracing hug tighter.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled.


End file.
